DFaceBook
by Yuwang
Summary: What do you get when you give everyone in the D.Gray-Man world laptops? Two words. Utter Chaos.
1. Lavi?

**2456 **Notifications

**5 **Friend Requests

You have ignored **Road Kamelot**

You have ignored **Tyki Mikk**

You have ignored **Millenium Earl**

You are now friends with **Miranda Lotto**

You are now friends with **Mitarashi Dango**

**Allen Walker **has posted on **Lavi Bookman's **wall

**Allen Walker **LAVI! I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT SPAMMED MY NOTIFICATIONS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Komui Lee **and **500 **others like this **Comment**

**Lavi Bookman **Allen! I..think...I love you!

**Lenalee Lee **and **2 **others like this

**Lavi Bookman **How come you got more likes than me?

**Allen Walker **Because I'm better than you. Duh.

**Arystar Krory III **and **354 **others like this

**Kanda **Not true.

**Lenalee Lee **How did you get facebook to let you have only one name?

**Kanda **Blackmail.

**Facebook **has changed **Kanda's **name to **Yuu Kanda**

**Yuu Kanda **has posted on **Lenalee Lee's **wall

**Yuu Kanda **Don't talk to me anymore.

**Like Comment**

**Lavi Bookman **is now married to **Yuu Kanda**

**Lavi Bookman **has been shunned by **Yuu Kanda's fangirls**

**Lavi Bookman **has been shunned by **Yullen fangirls**

**Allen Walker **has posted on **Yuu Kanda's **wall

**Allen Walker **ROFL! WHENS THE WEDDING!

**Timpcanpy **and **20 **others like this

**Lavi Bookman **Tomorrow! Wear a tux!

**Yuu Kanda ***growl*

**Naruto Uzamaki **Am I invited?

**Yuu Kanda **No.

**Lavi Bookman **Yes!

**Allen Walker **I was joking about the wedding thing..

**Lenalee Lee **It's alright, I was surprised too, Allen-kun.

**Allen Walker **Were you really?

**Komui Lee **LENAALLLEEE! YOU AREN'T GETTING MARRIED AS WELL ARE YOU?

**Yuu Kanda **F*** off, old man. You're bordering on the line of incest.

**Komui Lee **So coollddd...

_**Facebook Chat**_

_**Road Kamelot **__is online_

_**Lavi Bookman **__is online_

_**Road Kamelot **__WHY HASN'T ALLEN ACCEPTED MY FRIENDS REQUEST YEEETTT?_

_**Lavi Bookman **__If I get him too, will you come to my wedding?_

_**Road Kamelot **__OKAY! WHO ARE YOU MARRYING?_

_**Lavi Bookman **__YUU-CHAN!_

_**Road Kamelot **__Pretty boy? Uh, sure!_

_**Lavi Bookman **__YAY! Well, buh bye!_

_**Lavi Bookman **__is offline_

_**Road Kamelot **__I always knew deep inside his dark dark soul, that he was bursting with rainbows and unicorns..._

_**Road Kamelot **__is offline_


	2. Road?

You have **5 **notifications

You have **3 **friend requests

You are now friends with** Mana Walker**

You are now friends with **Neah Walker**

You have ignored **Road Kamelot**

**Miranda Lotto **has posted on her **wall**

**Miranda Lotto **I can't believe Little Lavi is getting married!

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **I can't either.

**Yuu Kanda **Shut up Moyashi! You aren't the one getting married!

**Tyki Mikk **Dude…How did he even get you to agree to it?

**Yuu Kanda **…I don't know…I was just sleeping and when I woke up I was wearing a wedding ring and had a marriage tape.

**Tyki Mikk **I'm actually surprised you weren't naked.

**Lenalee Lee **Ohhh, Vegas.

**Komui Lee **How do YOU know?

**Allen Walker **Because she and I were witnesses to their drunk wedding.

**Cross Marian **Then why the hell are they getting married for real?

**Road Kamelot **I KNOW! I'LL TELL YOU IF ALLEN ACCEPTS MY FRIEND REQUEST!

**Allen Walker **…

**Komui Lee **ACCEPT ALREADY!

**Allen Walker **is now friends with **Road Kamelot**

**Road Kamelot **likes this **Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **So…

**Road Kamelot **So what?

**Arystar Krory III **Tell us why they got married!

**Road Kamelot **Ohh, easy, cause Lavi is gay.

**Allen Walker **-.- I could have told you that for free…

**Lenalee Lee **Then why didn't you?

**Allen Walker** has joined **FOOD LOVERS**

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **Don't you have a life?

**2 **people like this

**Allen Walker **Says the guy whose married to a rabbit.

**Road Kamelot **and **526 **others like this

**Lenalee Lee **BBBUUURRRNNNN!

**Lavi Kanda **HEY! I RESENT THAT!

**Naruto Uzamaki **has posted on **Lavi Kanda's **wall

**Naruto Uzamaki **Hey! You've changed your name!

**Yuu Kanda **I've noticed.

**Lavi Kanda **Ignore him, I told him no *** last night.

**Lenalee Lee **LAVI!

**Lavi Kanda **What?

**Lenalee Lee **LANGUAGE! MOST PEOPLE ON FB ARE PROBABLY 8 YEAR OLDS THAT ARE SO IMMATURE THEY DON'T USE PROPER GRAMMAR!

**Allen Walker **But he got censored anyway…

**Lenalee Lee **It's still obvious what he wrote!

**Naruto Uzamaki **I agree with Lee-san.

**Lenalee Lee **Thank you, Uzamaki-san!

**Allen Walker **Grr…

_**Facebook Chat**_

_**Lenalee Lee**__ is online_

_**Yuu Kanda **__is online_

_**Yuu Kanda **__Didn't I tell you not to talk to me anymore?_

_**Lenalee Lee **__I'm not talking, I'm typing._

_**Yuu Kanda **__is offline_

_**Lenalee Lee **__…_

_**Lenalee Lee **__is offline_


	3. Lenalee?

You have** 56** notifications

You have **256** friend requests

**Allen Walker** I am SO popular.

**256** people like this **Comment**

**Yullen Fangirl** Get together with Kanda!

**Mitarashi Dango** So….when are you coming to eat me?

**Cross Marian** That's what it said.

**Allen Walker** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Lavi Kanda** has posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda** Lenalee's getting pretty harsh..

**Like Comment**

**Lenalee Lee** I AM NOT! ;jqw1092i1[lLKJIOHUGYFUUF

**Komui Lee** L-Lenalee!

**Yuu Kanda** Who the hell stuck a needle in her arm?

**Jasdero David** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Jasdero David** has just been killed by **Komui Lee** in **Crime City**

**Lenalee Lee** has posted on her **wall**

**Lenalee Lee** I LOVE CHAPPY!

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **5 **others like this

**Rukia Kuchiki** ISN'T SHE CUUUUUTTTTEEEE? KAWAII!

**Lenalee Lee** TOTALLY!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Wait…Chappy's a girl?

**Rukia Kuchiki** Don't question her gender!

**Allen Walker** -.- Dude…even I knew that.

**Lavi Kanda** Yeah, the guy whose life revolves around food knows that Chappy is indeed a girl.

**Allen Walker** …I'm going to treat that as a compliment.

**Tyki Mikk** Yeah, you do that.

**Lavi Kanda** has attempted to kiss **Yuu Kanda** on **Sims Social**

**Yuu Kanda** has run away from **Lavi Kanda**

**Yullen Fangirl** and** 2** others like this

**Allen Karma** has posted on his wall

**Alma Karma** Ima bee, Ima bee, Ima Ima Ima bee!

**Yuu Kanda** and 3 others like this Comment

**Allen Walker** Youran idiot, youran idiot, youran youran youran idiot.

**Yuu Kanda** …Have you taken your pills?

**Alma Karma** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no.

**Yuu Kanda** I knew it…Women's intuition.

**Lenalee Lee** likes this

**Yuu Kanda** …

**Allen Walker** HA! MR LONG HAIRED FEMININE LOOKING GUY FINALLY ADMITS HE'S A GIRL!

**Lavi Kanda** My, aren't you original.

**Allen Walker** Nicknames are not my forte.

_**Facebook Chat**_

_**Millennium Earl**__ is online_

_**Allen Walker**__ is online_

_**Allen Walker**__ So…are we all set for tomorrow night?_

_**Millennium**__**Earl **__Yes! 3 _

_**Allen Walker**__ Tomorrow begins our first annual FOOD LOVER'S feast!_

_**Millennium Earl**__ Sweets, pastries and sooo muuuuuuuch moooooooore! 3_

_**Allen Walker**__ See you soon Earlie!_

_**Millennium Earl**__ Bai Bai, Allen-kun! Say hello to my brother for me! 3_

_**Allen Walker**__ is offline_

_**Millennium **__Earl But I may have 'accidently' slipped a mind control potion into a member's cupcake! 3_

_**Allen Walker**__ is online_

_**Allen Walker**__ What was that, Earlie?_

_**Millennium Earl**__ N-nothing! 3_

_**Allen Walker**__ Okay! Bye!_

_**Millennium Earl**__ Bye Bye! 3_

_**Allen Walker**__ is offline_

_**Millennium Earl**__ Phew, close one! 3_

_**Millennium Earl**__ is offline _


	4. Lou Fa?

You have **5 **friend requests

You have **60 **notifications

You are now friends with **Random Dude**

You are now friends with **Adolf Hitler**

You are now friends with **Harry Potter**

You have ignored **Sheril Kamelot**

You have ignored **Lord Voldemort**

Remove **Road Kamelot** from your friend's list

**Yes No**

**Road Kamelot** is no longer your friend

**Arystar Krory **III has posted on his wall

**Arystar Krory III** Yay, it's nearly Christmas!

**Miranda Lotto** and** 24 **others like this **Comment**

**Lavi Kanda** IKR?

**Lenalee Lee** Oh, I need to wrap some presents!

**Komui Lee** Are you getting something for your wonderful, caring, awesome, fantastic nii-san?

**Lenalee Lee** No.

**Allen Walker** likes this

**Komui Lee** Whaaaa?

**Lavi Kanda** has posted on Yuu Kanda's wall

**Lavi Kanda** What are you getting me, Yuu-chan?

**Yuu Kanda** A carrot.

**Lavi Kanda** Whaaaa?

**Lavi Kanda** and** Komui Lee **are now fans of **Whaaaa? **

**Allen Walker** has posted on his wall

**Allen Walker** Lavi Kanda gave Yuu Kanda STD.

**Lenalee Lee** and **29807 **others like this **Comment**

**Yuu Kanda** Moyashi….prepare to die, you white haired brat.

**Komui Lee** Lavi! You didn't do it all over my nice white couch, did you?

**Tyki Mikk** I'm going to be sick. Bookman Junior, what happened to your love for the ladies?

**Road Kamelot** Isn't Lindsay Lohan and Miley Cyrus smexxi?

**Lenalee Lee** That's what happened.

**Allen Walker** At least she's living me alone.

**Lou Fa** WALKER-KUN!

**Allen Walker** Oh, shit.

Lou Fa ANYWAY, YESTERDAY I WAS IN THE LIBRARY LOOKING AT ALL THESE COOKING BOOKS AND WONDERING WHAT TO MAKE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS BECAUSE CHRISTMAS MUST BE YOUR FAVOURITE HOLIDAY BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS THE SAME COLOUR AS SNOW, SO YOU'RE BOTH SO COOL (GET IT, COOL? BECAUSE SNOW IS COLD?) ANYWAY, I WAS WONDERING WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD SO I CAN MAKE IT? CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WALKER-KUN? WALKER-KUN? WALKER-KUN? WALKER-KUN? WALKER-KUN?

**Allen Walker** …Christmas isn't my favourite holiday.

**Lavi Kanda** Aaaawwwkkkwwaarrddd…

**Lenalee Lee** Sorry, LOU FA. But Allen-kun promised to spend Christmas with ME.

**LouFa's Friends** HEY, BE NICE TO HER. WAIT…WTF HAPPENED TO OUR NAMES?

**Komui Lee** Allen's spending Christmas with Lenalee?

**Komui Lee** has posted in **Black Order**

**Komui Lee** ALL MISELTOE IS BANNED! I REPEAT, ALL MISELTOE IS BANNED! ANYONE CAUGHT WITH MISELTOE WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!

**Lavi Kanda** likes this **Comment**

**Lavi Kanda** I liked to dislike =P

**Road Kamelot** You know this means that no one can kiss pretty boy, right? (Not that I'd want to)

**Lavi Kanda** I liked to like!

_**Facebook Chat**_

_**Allen Walker**__ is online_

_**Lou Fa**__ is online_

_**Lou Fa**__ WALKER-KUN!_

_**Allen Walker**__ Lou Fa…are you stalking me?_

_**Lou Fa**__ Noooo, of course I'm not. I'm also not standing outside your door with a potion that'll make you fall in love with me! I'm also not so obsessed with you so much that all I breathe is Walker-kun, Walker-KUN, WALKER-KUN!_

_**Allen Walker**__ is offline_

_**Lou Fa**__ Walker-kuuunnn! You can run but you can't hiiiiiiiiddddeee!_

_**Lou Fa**__ is offline_


	5. Allen?

You have **1 **friend request

You have **25 **notifications

You are now friends with **Waizuri Kamelot**

**Lenalee Lee **has posted on her **wall**

**Lenalee Lee **Meow?

**Like Comment**

**Komui Lee **Lenalee?

**Allen Walker **I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!

**Komui Lee **'What' wasn't you?

**Allen Walker **#%$%&*^*&%^$&$&

**Komui Lee **KOMURIN I CHOOSE YOU!

**Tyki Mikk ** ….

**Lavi Kanda **has posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda **PLEASE SEND ME GIFTS ON FARMVILLE!

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **Earn it yourself, slacker.

**Lavi Kanda **But my blueberries aren't ready to harvest yet!

**Allen Walker **I sent you something!

**Lavi Kanda **YAY!

**Allen Walker **I sent you a sheep!

**Lavi Kanda **A black sheep? :D

**Allen Walker **No, a sheep sheep! :D

**Lavi Kanda **…

**Yuu Kanda **Oooooh, a SHEEP SHEEP. Isn't that SPECIAL.

**Allen Walker **Someone got a heavy dose of sarcasm this morning.

**Lavi Kanda **Pfft. Don't you mean o******?

**Komui Lee **Thank the lord that you got censored, falalalala lalalala.

**Lenalee Lee **Why, Lavi, is nearly everything you say, got to be related to sex in some kind of way?

**Miranda Lotto **Hey! You rhymed! :D

**Road Kamelot ** is now in a relationship with **Doctor Phil**

**Like Comment**

**Sheril Kamelot **Oh, okay.

**Sheril Kamelot **Wait, WHAT?

**Tyki Mikk **Look on the bright side, Brother. At least it's not Allen Walker.

**Allen Walker ** What's wrong with me?

**Yuu Kanda **Are you TRYING to get yourself married to Road?

You have been poked by **Edward Cullen**

You have poked **Edward Cullen**

You have been poked by **Edward Cullen**

**Allen Walker **has posted on **Edward Cullen's wall**

**Allen Walker **You! Sparkling fairy thing! Stop poking me!

**Lenalee Lee** and **564** others like this **Comment**

**Bella Cullen **Leave my Edward alone!

**Allen Walker **Sheesh, possessive much?

**Lavi Kanda **Beeotch.

**Lenalee Lee **OH, SNAP!

**Renesmee Cullen **Leave my parents alone!

**Road Kamelot **What kind of name is 'Renesmee'? O.o

**Renesmee Cullen **D:

**Arystar Krory III **PWNED!

**Lou Fa **has posted on her **wall**

**Lou Fa **Urgh…I feel horrible. I can't remember anything in the past week. The only thing I remember is attending the FOOD LOVER'S first annual feast with the Millennium Earl.

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **Ohhhhh.

**Lou Fa **Walker-kun? :D

**Lenalee Lee **o.e That explains a lot.

**Lavi Kanda **Yeah, you don't remember screw-

**Yuu Kanda **Screaming.

**Lavi Kanda **No, I me-

**Yuu Kanda **Screaming. *glare*

**Lavi Kanda **Y-yeah, s-s-crew-ming…

**Allen Walker **o.e

**Lenalee Lee **Ouch.

**Ash Ketchum **has posted on his wall

**Ash Ketchum **Give me back my Pikachu!

**Dawn Hikari **likes this **Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **I don't have your freaking Pikachu!

**Lenalee Lee **What do you get when you mix an angry Typhlosion and a Pokemon trainer?

**Ash Ketchum **What? :D

**Lenalee Lee **Ash. ROFL!

**Allen Walker **:D

**Arystar Krory III **PWNED!

**Ash Ketchum **Meanies. T_T

**Yuu Kanda **Crybaby.

**Allen Walker **has updated his **profile picture**

**Miranda Lotto **and **560,054,326 **other's like this **Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **Kyute, Allen-kun!

**Komui Lee **Cuter than meeeeeeeeeee? :)

**Lenalee Lee **Yes.

**Miranda Lotto **Yes.

**Lavi Kanda **Yes.

**Road Kamelot **Yes.

**Lou Fa **Yes.

**Sakura Haruno **Yes.

**Yuu Kanda **NOOOO! KOMUI IS DA KYUTEST! ADORABELEST! SWEETEST! BESTEST! LOVE YOUR NII-SAN, LENALEE!

**Allen Walker **Oh noes! Kanda-kun!

**Yuu Kanda **Don't call me that! And it's obvious that he hacked me.

**Komui Lee **:D Only because your password is so easy to guess. 'ikillakumaswithmyswordmugen', really? No wonder you're the dumb one.

**Yuu Kanda **Die, Komui.

_Facebook Chat_

_**Komui Lee **__is online_

_**Allen Walker **__is online_

_**Komui Lee **__Allen?_

_**Allen Walker **__Yes? _

_**Komui Lee **__:D I need five bucks._

_**Allen Walker **__Okay, for what?_

_**Komui Lee **__You know…buyingcashonpetsociety._

_**Allen Walker **__NOOOO! I ONLY HAVE TWO BUCKS LEFT! …MASTEERRRRR!_

_**Komui Lee **__Oh Shyt._

_**Allen Walker **__is offline in order to destroy Cross Marian_

_**Komui Lee **__How is Facebook letting him do that?_

_**Komui Lee **__is offline in order to bug Yuu Kanda for money_


	6. Neah?

You have** 1 **friend request

You have **5 **notifications

You are now friends with Ciel Phantomhive

**Allen Walker **has posted on his wall

**Allen Walker **I just accepted a friend request from someone with the stupidest name in the world!

**Like Comment**

**Ciel Phantomhive **You aren't talking about me, are you?

**Allen Walker **...No?

**Ciel Phantomhive **Good. Because if you were I'd have to kill you. Or ask Grell to rape you. Or both.

**Allen Walker **Grell's a girl right?

**Ciel Phantomhive **has just posted a picture on **Allen Walker's **profile

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **I'm scared.

**Neah Walker **has posted on his wall

**Neah Walker **Look here! I got a picture of Allen in the bath from Mana!

**Miranda Lotto **and **123436 **others like this** Comment**

**Lou Fa **He looks so cute!

**Allen Walker **W-WHERE DID YOU G-G-G-G-ET THAT!

**Yuu Kanda **It says it right there, idiot.

**Lavi Kanda **HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! YOU'RE NAKED MOYASHI!

**Lenalee Lee ***blush*

**Komui Lee **Don't look Lenalee!

**Neah Walker **has posted on **Allen Walker's **wall

**Neah Walker **Let's play a number game! You give me your credit card number and expiration date and I'll type a list of what I bought!

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **No. I'm not a moron.

**Mana Walker **Allen, if you don't do it, I'll tell Lavi the songs you sing in the shower.

**Lavi Kanda **Heheheeh. Hmmmmmm?

**Allen Walker **OKAY! OKAY! JUST DON'T TELL HIM!

**Tyki Mikk **has posted on his wall

**Tyki Mikk **Road taught me this new song! It's very popular with teenage girls apparantly.

BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOHHHH

OH BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOHHH!

**Lenalee Lee **and** 34 **others like this **Comment**

**Allen Walker ***cough*Douche*cough*

**Neah Walker **ALLEN! ...the correct term is...uhm...ah...

**Lavi Kanda **GO GOOGLE IT!

**Lenalee Lee **Please do not ask me whyyy All of you wants to know meee I think

**Neah Walker **Sekai de ichiban ohime sama!

**Lavi Kanda **What did you just say?

**Yuu Kanda **He said "The number one princess in the world"

**Neah Walker **...Ah...

**Road Kamelot **has posted on **Neah Walker's **wall

**Road Kamelot **NEAH WALKER HAS LOST ALL HIS MANLINESS! HE WANTS TO QUIT BEING A NOAH AND START BEING A DRAG QUEEN!

**Allen Walker **likes this **Comment**

**Lavi Kanda **No Road...he would be a drag princess! :D

**Mana Walker **XD

**Arystar Krory III **OWNED!

**Neah Walker **I hate you all.

**Allen Walker **Karma's a bitch isn't it?

_Facebook Chat_

_**Neah Walker **__is online_

_**Allen Walker **__is online_

_**Neah Walker **__Hey favourite nephew!_

_**Allen Walker **__I'm leaving._

_**Neah Walker **__Wait!_

_**Neah Walker **__Whats starts with F and ends with UCK?_

_**Allen Walker **__is offline_

_**Neah Walker **__I was just going to say fire truck!_

_**Neah Walker **__is offline_


	7. Earl?

You have **2 **friend requests

You have **356 **notifications

You are now friends with **Howard Link**

You have ignored **The Pedo Bear**

**Allen Walker **The Pedo Bear tried to befriend me…

**Miranda Lotto **likes this **Comment**

**Tyki Mikk **Run boy, RUN!

**Lavi Kanda **A hundred times scarier than the Millennium Earl!

**Millennium Earl **I agree!

**Allen Walker **Get off my status. YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS.

**Lavi Kanda **FAIL HARRY POTTER REFERENCE.

**Yuu Kanda **That's not a Harry Potter reference.

**Millennium Earl **I'm friends with Voldemort ;) He's mah buddy.

**Allen Walker **DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?

**Lenalee Lee **Calm down Allen-kun! :{D

**Arystar Krory III **Lenalee, I don't think that face is really appropriate.

**Yuu Kanda **Duh.

**Lavi Kanda **AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THE MUSTACHE?

**Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle **I heard someone call my name!

**Millennium Earl **It was meh buddeh!

**Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle **:{D

**Lavi Kanda **STOP WITH THE MUSTACHES!

**Lavi Kanda **posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda **All…the…MUSTACHES! STOOOOP!

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **:{D

**Lenalee Lee **:{D

**Millennium Earl **:{D

**Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle **:{D

**Miranda Lotto **:{D

**Komui Lee **:{D

**Lavi Kanda **DEAR GOD PLEASE STOP !

**Yuu Kanda **...

**Yuu Kanda **D} :I

**Allen Walker **and **Lenalee Lee **like this

**Lavi Kanda **YOU TOO, YUU? AND A MONOBROW?

**Arystar Krory III **Owned!

**Millennium Earl **has posted on his **wall**

**Millennium Earl **Someone spoiled Bleach for me…I didn't want to know what happened to Ichigo!

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **What does strawberries have anything to do with Bleach?

**Millenium Earl **=3=

**Millennium Earl **has posted on his **wall**

**Millennium Earl **Does anyone go on FANFICTION?

**Like Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **Yes! Do you know what YULLEN means?

**Allen Walker **Oh, dear god.

**Yuu Kanda **Fuck.

**Lavi Kanda **You have something to tell me, YUU?

**Lenalee Lee **What about LEMON? A LEMON YULLEN story? Maybe YULLEN are making lemon juice?

**Allen Walker **Do NOT click on that! It will corrupt your brain!

**Komui Lee **NO LENALEE, !

**Millennium Earl **My OTP is Allena~

**Miranda Lotto **Ohh, they're so cute!

**Lavi Kanda **OTAKUS! What about I get you a HATSUNE MIKU doll! And a couple of HETALIA mangas!

**Yuu Kanda **You're an Otaku for knowing that stuff.

**Lavi Kanda **Shut up! You're still in trouble for those Yullen fanfics!

**Millennium Earl **has posted on **Allen Walker's **wall

**Millennium Earl **W..well…I…w-w-w-want you to not…well…yes…uh…g-g…give a message to-t-t-to N..eah…

**Like Comment**

**Allen Walker **That sentence was very poorly constructed. You know you're on the computer, right? There's a BACKSPACE button.

**Millennium Earl **TELL HIM I WANT TO TALK TO HIM ON CHAT.

**Allen Walker **I never said I would tell him.

**Millennium Earl ***puppy dog eyes*

**Allen Walker **MY EYES! JUST STOP THAT! I'LL GO AND GIVE HIM YOUR STUPID MESSAGE!

_Facebook Chat_

_**Millennium Earl **__is online_

_**Neah Walker **__is offline_

_**Neah Walker **__Hello._

_**Millennium Earl **__…_

_**Neah Walker **__…Hello?_

_**Millennium Earl **__…_

_**Neah Walker **__…I'm leaving if you don't say anything…_

_**Millennium Earl **__Remember that toy plane you had when we were little?_

_**Neah Walker **__Yes…._

_**Millennium Earl **__Isortofdidyesbreakit!_

_**Neah Walker **__…_

_**Neah Walker **__Okay._

_**Millennium Earl **__You're not angry?_

_**Neah Walker **__I…._

_**Neah Walker **__I…_

_**Neah Walker **__I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL LIKE LAST TIME!_

_**Millennium Earl **__GAH!_

_**Millennium Earl **__is offline_

_**Neah Walker **__is offline_

_**Road Kamelot **__is online_

_**Road Kamelot **__Where is everyone?_


	8. Waizuri?

You have no friend requests

You have **5 **notifications

**Allen Walker **has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Walker **Hmm….no friend requests today..

**Like Comment**

**Waizuri Kamelot **My epic fortune telling skills are telling me…the author can't be bothered to think up more people to add you.

**Tyki Mikk **It's a bit early to be breaking the fourth wall…

**Komui Lee **The what now?

**Howard Link **has posted on his **wall**

**Howard Link **What happened to Harry?

**Like Comment**

**Waizuri Kamelot **My epic fortune telling skills are telling me…he lives, marries Ginny and has three children.

**Howard Link **I didn't really want to know…

**Waizuri Kamelot **Then why did you ask?

**Sheril Kamelot **has posted on **Road Kamelot's wall**

**Sheril Kamelot **Roooooaaadd, have you read the latest chapter of DGM? Don't tell me what happened, I just want to know if you read it!

**Like Comment**

**Waizuri Kamelot **My epic fortune telling skills are telling me…*spoiler spoiler spoiler, spoiler spoiler*

**Sheril Kamelot **!

**Road Kamelot **Daddy, pronounce it 'Nuu' and it sounds more epic~

**Sheril Kamelot **!

**Sheril Kamelot **joined **WAIZURI THE SPOILER CYCLOP-TRIHARD**

**Road Kamelot **and** Millennium Earl **like this** Comment**

**Waizuri Kamelot **My epic fortune telling skills are telling me…that the person who made that group has a very very short lifespan….

**Lavi Kanda **Oh shiiit.

**Lavi Kanda **has just posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda **WHERE DID ALL MY YOCASH GO?

**Like Comment**

**Waizuri Kamelot **Kekekeke…

**Millennium Earl **likes this

**Waizuri Kamelot **has posted on his **wall**

**Waizuri Kamelot **I saw Jasdevi doing something disturbing today…

**Allen Walker **and **Arystar Krory **likes this **Comment**

**Allen Walker **What was he doing? ;)

**Waizuri Kamelot **He was sitting in a car, wearing black sunglasses and holding up a hairdryer to see if people stopped.

**Allen Walker **and** 2435352242 others **like this

**Jasdero Devitto **WE WERE NOT!

**Wazuri Kamelot **Were too.

**Jasdero Devitto **WERE NOT!

**Wazuri Kamelot **Were too.

**Jasdero Devitto **WERE NOT!

**Wazuri Kamelot **Were too.

**Jasdero Devitto **WERE NOT!

**Wazuri Kamelot **Were too.

**Jasdero Devitto **WERE NOT!

**Wazuri Kamelot **Were not.

**Jasdero Devitto **WERE TOO!

**Jasdero Devitto **Ahh, fuck.

**Allen Kanda **has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Kanda **I SHAKE MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH. I'M IN LOVE WITH KANDA AND WANT TO F**** HIM. WHEN I THINK OF KRORY I GET A B****. LALALALALA. I LOVE YOU ALL, ESCPECIALLY ROAD. I'M TWO TIMING EVERYONE-HAHAHAHAHAHA. KOMUI, YOU SON OF A B****! LEAVE MAH F*** BUDDEH ALONE. YER, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SISTER. AND TYKI…I VIOLATE YOU REPEATEDLY WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING. SEE YA LATER, ALLIGATOR!

**Road Kamelot **and **4424 **others like this

**Yuu Kanda **You freak.

**Lenalee Lee **Allen-kun…?

**Komui Lee **! STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE YOU SOCIOPATHIC SEX FIEND!

**Road Kamelot **I knew you loved me Allen! Those other girls could never pleasure me the way you do~

**Lavi Kanda **STAY AWAY FROM MAI YUU! HE'S MINE, GOT IT? AND CHANGE YOUR DAMN LAST NAME.

**Lou Fa **You didn't say anything about me….

**Tyki Mikk **Oh really, Allen?

**Allen Kanda **I DIDN'T TYPE THIS! SOMEONE HACKED MY ACCOUNT!

**Waizuri Kamelot **I wonder who it was…*whistles innocently*

_Facebook Chat_

_**Allen Walker **__is online_

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__is online_

_**Allen Walker **__You are dead._

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__I do not know what you are talking about, Exorcist. _

_**Allen Walker **__You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about._

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__Fiiine. The Earl asked me to confiscate your condo-_

_**Allen Walker **__NOT THAT! AND HOW DID THE EARL KNOW ABOUT THAT?_

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__People….*cough*Cross*cough*_

_**Allen Walker **__YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU DIDN'T DO ANY PERMANENT DAMAGE._

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__Ohhh, so you DIDN'T see the photos…_

_**Allen Walker **__Why, you SON OF A BIT-_

_**Allen Walker **__is offline in order to completely destroy __**Waizuri Kamelot**_

_**Waizuri Kamelot **__is offline in order to beg __**Millennium Earl **__for a restraining order_


	9. Hair Dye and Coffee?

You have **2** friend requests

You have **27** notifications

You are now friends with **Severus Snape**

You are now friends with **Hinata Hyuuga**

**Allen Walker** has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Walker** That's it! I'm dying my hair black!

**Like** **Comment**

**Lavi Kanda** *gasp*

**Tyki Mikk** I knew it! You owe me twenty dollars Earl!

**Road Kamelot** likes this

**Millennium Earl** *grumble grumble*

**Lou Fa** Your wonderful snow white hair that shimmers in the sunlight and moves so gracefully! Don't dye my-your pride!

**Lavi Kanda** Woah. Creepy.

**Allen Walker** I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE SAYING I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE! HAIR DYE HERE I COME! I'M REALLY GONNA DO IT!

**Allen Walker **has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Walker** Lenalee…drank it…because…she…thought..it…was..coffee..HOW DID SHE MISTAKE HAIR DYE FOR COFFEE?

**Like Comment **

**Yuu Kanda** Komui's going to kill you.

**Komui Lee** ALLEN WALKER! LENALEE'S SICK THANKS TO YOU!

**Lenalee Lee** caint type prospetly wif iphane.!4

**Lavi Kanda** has posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda** I wish I had breasts…

**Tyki Mikk** likes this **Comment**

**Millennium Earl** Naughty Tyki-pon! You only liked this because you read…

**Tyki Mikk** DON'T SAY IT!

**Road Kamelot** :D PORNOS!

**Lavi Kanda** EWW! YOU PERV!

**Yuu Kanda** And that's coming from you…?

**Arystar Krory III** BURN!

**Arystar Krory III** has been reported for spamming

**Like Comment**

**Arystar Krory III** D:

**Lavi Kanda** SUCK ON THAT KRORYKINS!

**Lavi Kanda** has been reported for being a jackass

**Arystar Krory III** likes this Comment

**Lavi Kanda** …..

**Lenalee Lee** has posted on her **wall**

**Lenalee Lee** komua plz dint harut alwen-kon!

**Allen Walker** likes this **Comment**

**Allen Walker** I don't know what you said but thanks!

**Komui Lee** YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO TALK TO HER WHEN YOU POISONED HER!

**Allen Walker** :c

**Lavi Kanda** AWW THAT FACE IS SO CUTE.

**Yuu Kanda** Stop with the Caps. Especially you, Jackass.

**Lavi Kanda** HONEY! I'M COOKING INSTANT NOODLES TONIGHT!

**Allen Walker **You cook?

**Moa Hesse** has posted on her **wall**

**Moa Hesse** I…only appeared in chapter 1…Please bring me back Katsura Hoshino! To fight for justice!

**Allen Walker** and **25** others like this **Comment**

**Allen Walker** I remember you!

**Lavi Kanda** I don't.

**Moa Hesse** D:

**Lenalee Lee** I sow yuu oince!1 in de anime!

**Lavi Kanda** You said 'Yuu! :D

**Yuu Kanda** …..

**Lavi Kanda** OH HEY YUU~! GET IT? :D

**Kaname Tousen** We should meet up Hesse-san. And discuss Justice.

**Tyki Mikk** Okey Dokey…

_Facebook Chat_

_**Allen Walker**__ is online_

_**Lenalee**__**Lee **__is online_

_**Allen Walker**__ Hello Lenalee! Are you feeling better?_

_**Lenalee Lee**__ o hoi alon-kon ima feling mach bettor1!_

_**Allen Walker**__ Are you sure?_

_**Lenalee Lee**__ yus!1 mach beeeetter I feel so gud nwa I kold proabebky go ain a nw msiision!_

_**Allen Walker**__ Are you really really really sure?_

_**Lenalee Lee**__ ajh fauye ekafoif;a ! Iajfksaf_

_**Allen Walker**__ I can't understand you anymore…_

_**Komui Lee**__ is online_

_**Allen Walker**__ Oh shiiit._

_**Komui Lee**__ I'M BUSTING THIS POPSICLE STAND! LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE WALKER!_

_**Allen Walker**__ 'Busting this popsicle stand'? What is THAT supposed to mean?_

_**Komui Lee**__ Just put the hair dye down and back away…_

_**Allen Walker**__ I don't even have any hair dye!_

_**Komui Lee**__ That's what the goat said before it was sent to therapy! NOW LEAVE. _

_**Allen Walker**__ I bet you don't get this kind of shit on Myspace…_

_**Komui Lee**__ LEAVE!_

_**Allen Walker**__ is offline_

_**Lenalee Lee**__ is offline _

_**Komui Lee**__ LENALEE!_

_**Komui Lee**__ Hey….they went offline at the same time…._

_**Komui Lee**__ …._

_**Komui Lee**__ …._

_**Komui Lee**__ OH GAWDS NO._

_**Komui Lee**__ is offline_

…

…

…

_In order to castrate Allen Walker_

**Yukinax** has posted on her **wall**

**Yukinax** Hello there! My first author note on this story! Uwaaa! 50 reviews! Thank you so much! *crying tears of joy* When I get to chapter 10 it'll be at least 1000 words long! This will happen ever ten chapters! So this story will be very long! :D Well I just wanted to say thank you all so much! :D (This chapter was originally meant to be 500 words but now it's over 700! Yippee!)

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda** Who the hell are you?

**Lenalee Lee** hoy kaanda shi haes only ones nameee!1

**Yuu Kanda** …

**Lavi Kanda** Fufufufufu…

**Lou Fa** Lavi-san! You forgot the 'n' in those 'funs'!

**Allen Walker** I don't think…never mind.


	10. SPECIAL:KIDNAPPING?

You have **2 **friend requests

You have **123 **notifications

You are now friends with **Sasuke Uchiha**

You are now friends with **Itachi Uchiha**

**Allen Walker **has posted on **Sasuke Uchiha's wall**

**Allen Walker **YOU'RE CURSED TOO?

**Itachi Uchiha **likes this **Comment**

**Sasuke Uchiha **What?

**Allen Walker **You know! Your eye's red like mine!

**Sasuke Uchiha **You have the Sharingan?

**Allen Walker **The what now?

**Sasuke Uchiha **...Hn.

**Lavi Kanda **has posted on his **wall**

**Lavi Kanda **I've got the biggest spoiler ever!...

…

…

HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD!

**Like Comment**

**Tyki Mikk **SHIT! NOW THERE'S NO FUCKING REASON TO WATCH THE MOVIES!

**Road Kamelot **I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET!

**Waizuri Kamelot **Oh, Lavi-sama you win! You are the ultimate troll!

**Lavi Kanda **likes this

**Lavi Kanda **You know I am bitches ;D

**Allen Walker **has posted on **Neah Walker's wall**

**Allen Walker **GET OUT OF ME!

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **That's what he said.

**Allen Walker **Huh?

**Neah Walker **I'm sorry dear nephew…but I don't swing that way…

**Komui Lee **Lenalee better not see this conversation.

**Allen Walker **EWWW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

**Lavi Kanda **Sure you didn't. Perv.

**Road Kamelot **THAT'S COMING FROM YOU?

**Yuu Kanda **…I already used that line.

**Lavi Kanda **Aww, mai waifu is mad~!

**Barney the Purple Dinosaur **posted on his **wall**

**Barney the Purple Dinosaur **I love you, you love me~

**Millions of Innocent Kids **like this** Comment**

**Allen Walker **That's called bestiality~

**Lenalee Lee **has posted on her **wall**

**Lenalee Lee **I'm all better now! Nurse dismissed me and said I was finally fine! Aww, but now I'm tired….Oooh! Coffee!

**Road Kamelot **likes this **Comment**

**Allen Walker **NO LENALEE, NOOOOO!

**Komui Lee **has posted on his **wall**

**Komui Lee **My sibling senses are tingling!

**Like Comment**

**Lavi Kanda **Copyrighted.

**Komui Lee **D:

**Komui Lee **has posted on his **wall**

**Komui Lee **Allen Walker…prepare to die…but before that…I'LL CASTRATE YOU FIRST!

**Like Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **plz dun harut alwon-kun!12$ nii-sun1

**Yuu Kanda **Coffee is very different from hair dye Lenalee.

**Lenalee Lee **imk sory. T_T

**Yuu Kanda **has posted on **Lavi Kanda's wall**

**Yuu Kanda **This idiot paid me to say this.

Yuu Kanda doesn't love your OC.

**Lavi Kanda and 231 others like this Comment**

**Shizuka Kamiya **Yuu-chan! I-I thought we had something special! Wh-who cares if I'm a Mary Sue with no character development and has Allen and Lavi trailing after her! I LOVE YOU! WHO CARES IF EVERYONE LOVES ME BETTER THAN LENALEE LEE! I LOVE YOU! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!

**Yuu Kanda **…

**Lavi Kanda **Shizuka-sama is so pretty~

**Allen Walker **She's so strong~ And her skirts are so short!

**Lenalee Lee **:O

**Road Kamelot **Allen…T^T

**Allen Kanda **What the hell was that? Urgh…the powers of Mary Sues…

**Lavi Kanda **I feel violated…

**Allen Walker **has posted on his** wall**

**Allen Walker **I probably should've put this at the start of the chapter but…

OMGAWD IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER!

\(^W^)/\(^W^)/\(^W^)/\(^W^)/\(^W^)/\(^W^)/

**Lenalee Lee and 6 others **like this** Comment**

**Miranda Lotto **Yay! *bursts party poppers*

**Lavi Kanda **WOOHOO~! NOW WE GET TO DRINK ALL NIGHT~!

**Lenalee Lee **yauy im soa happrty!

**Arystar Krory III **I wish Eliade was here to celebrate with us….

**Yuu Kanda **Congratulations. It all goes downhill from here.

**Komui Lee **NO PARTIES! NO PARTIES!

**Road Kamelot **GREAT, LET'S HAVE A PARTY AT THE BLACK ORDER!

**Lavi Kanda **Road-chan…aren't you a Noah? And a Kamelot?

**Road Kamelot **So…?

**Lavi Kanda **You have lots of money! LET'S HIT THE SHOPS!

**Road Kamelot **HELL YEAH!

**Tyki Mikk **My head hurts…wait, tenth chapter? TENTH CHAPTER OF WHAT?

**Yukinax **likes this

You are invited to the **Black Order's **event **Tenth Chapter Party!**

You have accepted the request

**Allen Walker **has posted in the **Black Order**

**Allen Walker **Getting ready for the party. Will be off Facebook for the rest of the night.

**Road Kamelot **and **933 **others like this **Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **mi toooooa!221

**Allen Walker **Eh? Nurse is letting you out?

**Lenalee Lee **shii sayud im gud as long as I duuun thin k 2 mach…

**Allen Walker **Okay….sure..

_5 hours later_

**Allen Walker **has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Walker **OMGAWD, HELP HELP! SOMEONE *censored* KIDNAPPED ME DURING THAT GODAMN PARTY! I'M SO LUCKY THIS DUNGEON HAS WIFI AND THE CAPTOR WAS STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO TAKE MY IPHONE AWAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM! PLEASE HELP! URGH! THEY BINDED MY ARMS! I CAN ONLY USE MY IPHONE WITH MAH TOES! GAWD, THIS IS TORTURE! WHAT THE HELL? HEEEEEEEEELP! OH NO, SOMEONE'S COMING….SHIT SHIT SHIT! HELP!

**Like Comment**

**Yuu Kanda **Calm down Moyashi. It's probably just fangirls.

**Lenalee Lee **ohno s allleen-kon!2121

**Lavi Kanda **I feel partly responsible…

**Road Kamelot **Same…

**Tyki Mikk **Pssh, don't fret. You guys have nothing to feel guilty about. I gave him to the kidnapper afterall.

**Lenalee Lee **…

**Yuu Kanda **…

**Lavi Kanda **…

**Road Kamelot **…

**Lavi Kanda **YOU *censored* *censored* WHY THE *censored* DID YOU DO THAT?

**Lenalee Lee **wat iuf alwon-0ajaun is dfead? Sejkfhfuika,kaoi3 .kl? ji83y3?

**Yuu Kanda **I knew it. It was the pothead.

**Road Kamelot **Tykii…you sick mofo…

**Tyki Mikk **HEY! THE KIDNAPPER (IT WAS DEFINITELY A GIRL) THREATENED THAT SHE WOULD DELETE MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT IF I DIDN'T HAND HIM OVER!

**Lavi Kanda **You sold out Allen…FOR FACEBOOK?

**Tyki Mikk **I can't help it..I love Facebook.

**Arystar Krory III **I'm starting to think that this website is a tad unhealthy for us…

**Road Kamelot **I already knew that.

**Lenalee Lee **omygawshhh! Alwon kunn!

**Lavi Kanda **Even though Allen is annoying…

**Road Kamelot **A little stupid…

**Yuu Kanda **An idiot…

**Lavi Kanda **WE STILL HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

**Allen Walker ***irritated* I'm still here.

**Lavi Kanda **UWAHH? I JUST GOT A CHAT REQUEST FROM AN UNKNOWN PERSON!

**Yuu Kanda **Maybe it's…

**Lavi Kanda **EVERYBODY COME INTO MY ROOM!

**Road Kamelot **HAII!

**Tyki Mikk **Did anyone think about the fact that the kidnapper has Facebook and can see our convo-oh nevermind. No one ever listens to me anyway..*sulks in emo corner*

**Ulquiorra Cifer ***joins him*

_Facebook Chat_

_**Unknown Stranger **__is online_

_**Lavi Kanda **__is online_

_**Lavi Kanda **__WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALLEN?_

_**Unknown Stranger **__…_

_**Lavi Kanda **__ANSWER ME!_

_**Unknown Stranger **__I am..what you call…a plot device…_

_And I have kidnapped your precious Allen-kun…_

_**Lavi Kanda **__Well, DUH! Hey, why didn't you deny it? I didn't have any proof!_

_**Unknown Stranger **__…_

_**Yuu Kanda **__is online_

_**Yuu Kanda **__Because she's stupid._

_**Unknown Stranger **__HEY!_

_**Lavi Kanda **__Yuu-chan! When did you get here?_

_**Yuu Kanda **__Can you not read? Idiot…_

_**Lavi Kanda **__HEY! THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR WAIFU! YOU BASTARD!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__Hypocrite._

_**Lavi Kanda **__WHORE! I BET YOU'RE DOING ALLEN AS WELL!_

_**Unknown Stranger **__…_

_**Yuu Kanda **__What the hell. I hate him._

_**Lavi Kanda **__*sobbing* It's true….IT'S A LOVE/HATE REALTIONSHIP!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__A Hate/Hate relationship._

_**Lavi Kanda **__LIAR! I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO GET IN HIS PANTS!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__What the hell?_

_**Unknown Stranger **__Hey…._

_**Lavi Kanda **__YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__Goddammit, I didn't sleep with him. Hell, I'M STRAIGHT!_

_**Lavi Kanda **__You mean..you really…LOVE ME?_

_**Yuu Kanda **__*cough splutter* WHAT?_

_**Lavi Kanda **__YUU-CHAN! I KNEW I WAS THE ONLY MAN FOR YOU!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__I SAID I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT!_

_**Unknown Stranger **__I can see when I'm not needed…_

_**Unknown Stranger **__is offline_

_**Lavi Kanda **__YUU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__is offline_

_**Lavi Kanda **__WAIT FOR ME MY BELOVED!_

_**Lavi Kanda **__is offline_

**Yukinax **has posted on her **wall **

**Yukinax **Wao…over 1200 words… *ecstatic crying* I am so happy! And what is this, A PLOT? (No, not really) Well, thank you all so much for the 56 reviews! :D

I think I forgot something..oh yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Cuz if I did…I'd screw it up.

I love you all..the way you love a homie..

**Like Comment**

**Lavi Kanda **We're homies now :D

**Allen Walker **YOU DIDN'T EVEN RESCUE ME!

**Yuu Kanda **Shut up D.I.D.

**Allen Walker **Eh? A what?

**Road Kamelot **Oooh…a Damsel In Distress…

**Allen Walker ***incoherent swearing*


	11. Tumblr?

**0** Notifications

**3** Friend requests

You are now friends with **Colossal Titan**

You are now friends with **Senpai**

You have ignored **Yandere-chan**

**Allen Walker** has posted on **Colossal Titan**'s wall

**Allen Walker Colossal Titan **Jesus Christ, you look awful.

12 minutes ago

**Like Comment**

**Colossal Titan** :D

**Allen Walker **has posted on his wall

**Allen Walker **IS NO ONE RESCUING ME

SOME FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE

2 minutes ago

**Like Comment**

**Lenalee Lee **Sorry

**Lavi Kanda **Sorry

**Yuu Kanda **Not sorry

**Road Kamelot **Not to worry Allen! We're sending an army of rabid squirrels to save you!

**Allen Walker** ^O^! Wha? Really?! Thanks so much Road~ I was wrong about you ^/^

**Road Kamelot** Loljks.

**Allen Walker** Fuck

Fuck

Fuckity

Fuck

2 Hours Later

**Allen Walker** WHO THE FUCK SENT TYKI TO SAVE ME

15 minutes ago

**Road Kamelot** likes this **Comment**

**Allen Walker** DO YOU KNOW HOW DEGRADING THIS IS

**Tyki Mikk** Hey!

**Lenalee Lee **has posted on her **wall**

**Lenalee Lee** Please check out my tumblr! :D dark boots pancake. tumblr . com  
>I follow back!<p>

2 hours ago

**Lavi Kanda **and **Yuu Kanda **like this

**Lavi Kanda** ilovemyyuu-chan . tumblr . com

**Lenalee Lee **かわいい！！That's such a cute blog Lavi-kun!

**Lavi Kanda **ありがとう～ リナリーちゃん！

**Yuu Kanda ** homoeroticsoba . tumblr . com By the way, you both sound like weebos.

**Allen Walker** clownboy 13th . tumblr . com PFFFF

**Road Kamelot** sadisticdolly . tumblr . com PFFFF

**Tyki Mikk** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Komui Lee **KANDA, WHAT IS WITH YOUR BLOG URL

**Yuu Kanda **? Doesn't homerotic mean delicious in latin?

**Komui Lee **Who the hell told you that?!

**Yuu Kanda **NOAAAHHHH!

**Tyki Mikk** WHOOPS

**Yuu Kanda **has posted on **Tyki Mikk**'s wall

**Yuu Kanda Tyki Mikk **YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE LATIN!

30 minutes ago

**Like Comment**

**Tyki Mikk** I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IT!

**Road Kamelot** Yes you did.

**Allen Walker **You so did.

**Lenalee Lee **Yup :/

**Lavi Kanda **Uhm, duhhhhhhh.

**Tyki Mikk **;_; I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU GUYS MY FRIENDS!

**Allen Walker **Last time I checked, we were enemies.

**Tyki Mikk** You still haven't let that go?

**Allen Walker **has posted on his **wall**

**Allen Walker **Did we ever find out who kidnapped me?

**Unknown Stranger **likes this **Comment**

**Allen Walker **!

**Tyki Mikk** A wild kidnapper has appeared!

**Road Kamelot ** I SEND OUT ALLEN!

**Tyki Mikk **Wild Kidnapper uses wool bag!

**Road Kamelot** It's super effective! Allen has fainted!

**Lavi Kanda **USELESS POKEMON IS USELESS

**Allen Walker** Are you idiots done roleplaying?!

**Unknown Stranger **Fufufu, my precious Allen-kun…Do you miss me? Should I kidnap you like last time? And do R-rated things to you~?

**Allen Walker ***wordless scream*

**Lenalee Lee ***vomits*

**Yuu Kanda **=_= That's digusting.

_Facebook Chat_

_**Unknown Stranger **__is online…_

_**Lou Fa **__ is online…_

_**Lou Fa **__St-stranger-kun! Please leave Allen-kun alone!_

_**Unknown Stranger**__ Oh? What will I get in return?_

_**Lou Fa**__Uhm…er…uh…_

_**Yuu Kanda **__is online…_

_**Lou Fa**_ _You kan have Kanda-kun! (:D I made a pun~)_

_**Yuu Kanda **__What_

_**Unknown Stranger**__ Hmmm…Hm….h…YEAHHHH~! *stuffs Kanda-kun in a bag* Mine!_

_**Yuu Kanda **__MMMPHHH?! LLRRMMMPPPH, IAMMPPH FMMPH THMPF! (What?! Lou Fa, I'll get you for this!)_

_**Lou Fa **__is offline…_

_**Unknown Stranger **__Now what shall I do with you? My precious Kanda-kun?_

**Yuwang **has posted on her **wall**

**Yuwang **Wow! How long has it been? *checks*

Oh

Oh

Oh

_11 months_

*rolls around the floor in pain*

SORRRYYYYYY!

**Like Comment **

**Yuu Kanda ** We thought you were dead :/ (Damn….)

**Allen Walker **Author-chan is back!

**Lavi Kanda **SHIT

**Komui Lee **There goes my freedom…


End file.
